1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to educational game kits, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's criminal investigative game kit to enhance a child's investigative and deductive skills while simultaneously influencing cooperation with a peer group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kits of various purposes and including various items to attains that purpose have been presented in the prior art. While children's games and various miscellaneous items, as utilized by children in the playing of games, such as binoculars and the like, is known in the prior art, but the various items have heretofore not been assembled in a synergistic cooperative relationship to enhance a child's investigative and cooperative skills in participating with others while influencing and teaching of desired social moral values to a child.
Prior art kits, as noted, are well established in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,623 to Toulmin sets forth a communication and shelter apparatus for particular use by an aerial delivery carrier wherein various items such as a generator for providing power to operate various radios and the like as well as associated maps, flares, food rations, ammunition, etc. are utilized for survival purposes as may be required by an aerial delivery carrier traversing remote regions. The Toulmin patent is of interest relative to the prior art teaching of assembling various components for a singular purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,392 to Bossone sets forth a safety kit for use in a motor vehicle including such items as a fire extinguisher, tape, flashlight, and the like positionable within recesses of a transportable container for providing an assembly of articles as may be utilized as a safety kit in the operation of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,756 to Rinkin sets forth another motor vehicle or truck type safety kit including fire extinguishers, flares, etc. as may be desired in dealing with emergencies in the operation of trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,771 to Bugyi sets forth yet another emergency safety kit utilizing various securable items therewithin such as a lantern, fire extinguisher, and flares, for example, as may be utilized in a safety kit secured with a transportable package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,382 to Larimer sets forth another highway safety kit wherein a container of gasoline is secured within a foam-like protective case with an associated "help" sign with the entire assemblage securable within an associated package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,260 to Frazee sets forth a survival kit wherein an aerial gas inflatable balloon may be utilized for alerting others of an individuals undesirable predicament wherein the kit further includes items such as water purification tablets, matches, snake bite anti-venom material, and other first aid material, as may be utilized by an individual requiring emergency assistance in remote areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,568 to Hamblin sets forth a fire and smoke emergency kit provided with a hingedly securable front including emergency clothing, breathing apparatus, and a fire extinguisher as may be utilized by an individual in combating the effects of fire and alerting others to such a problem.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a child's criminal investigative game kit that may be utilized to enhance a child's deductive skills as well as teaching a value system based on criminology detection and cooperation with others. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.